Musical instruments are particularly sensitive to external mechanical effects. Even a slight contact with the tuning mechanism of a guitar or of a string instrument can adversely affect the tonal qualities of the instrument. Musical instruments must be set aside in such a manner, that their sensitive components are not exposed to contact with the floor, the wall or passers-by.
There are numerous stands available for holding or otherwise accommodating musical instruments having a narrow end and a wide end such as, for example, guitars, bass guitars, and similar string type instruments. In some stands, the guitar essentially “hangs” from its headpiece, which can damage the instrument by putting stress on the angle between the headpiece and the neck.
Other stands attempt to be more careful with the guitar by supporting the body while simply corralling the neck. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,497 discloses a stand for elongate instruments, in particular guitars. The stand comprises a base and a generally vertical main section. The base is provided for set-up of the stand on a generally flat surface. The vertical main section has, in its lower portion, a support assembly for the guitar body. At the upper end of the vertical main section, a C or U shaped yoke is provided for the accommodation of the guitar neck. However, there is still the possibility of the guitar neck coming loose and the guitar falling from the stand. This is problematic for any guitar, but in particular for extremely sophisticated and expensive guitars and other stringed instruments.
Despite the wide variety of guitar stands that prevent the guitar from toppling over, there remains a need for one that cradles the guitar in a more secure and gentle manner.